Meant to Live
by Dysfunctional Angle
Summary: (Y&T)Yuna thinks about losing Tidus. Inspired by Switchfoot's "Meant to Live". no longer one-shot
1. Meant to Live

**Meant to Live**

She stood with a broken stare in her eyes. The sun was slowly falling out of the sky, and the stars were replacing it, one by one. The water rushed against the sand, then fell back to the sea. The only thing to be heard was the sound of the ocean waves, the party going on back at the village, the wind that kept her company, and her silent tears.

_'This isn't how it was supposed to be. We were supposed to stay together, especially since we found another way. Why? Why did you have to go?'_

**_ I'm sorry. _** The wind answered her.

"Yunie…" came a quiet voice from behind her.

"Please leave. I, I want to be alone right now." She replied, her voice quiet.

**_You're not alone. I'm here._**

"Okay. Don't stay to long. You could catch a cold." Yuna barley nodded. She didn't think Rikku could here his voice in the wind.

She watched as the sun set below the horizon. The fiery colors slowly dissipated into the night sky, and the stars and moon sparkled an eerie bright.

"Why? Why did you leave me alone? We were supposed to be together."

**_I'm here, Yuna._ _Please don't cry._**

Silent tears streamed down her face as she swayed back and forth with the blowing sea breeze. She looked down at the dark waters splashing against the shore. They looked peaceful, full of freedom and serenity.

She was also, filled with a new freedom. A freedom that wasn't there before, but the serenity she wanted wasn't. It would never be there. Not without him gone from her life. The freedom that filled her was only possible _because_ of him. If he hadn't come to Spira, then she wouldn't be alive right now.

She had freedom. But, she didn't want it. Not without him. She wanted a freedom that could be spent _with _him everyday. But, now that he was gone, that wouldn't happen.

She looked up at the sky again as more tears slid down her face. "Didn't you care that I would die inside without you?" She spoke quietly.

**_Please forgive me._** The wind spoke to her.

"Why! Why then! Why did you leave me! Why did you go away!" She screamed at no one in particular.

**_I didn't have a choice._** The wind whirled around her, blowing against her face.

"We were meant to live together." She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around them. "We were meant to live for so much more. But I lost you."

**_Yuna… _**


	2. 24 Hours

**24 hours**

"Yuna…"

She heard his voice, but didn't believe it. '_I'm just imagining it.'_

She heard a rustle in the sand, and turned around to face the sound. There he was, staring at her, as if he had never really left at all. "Tidus? Is that really you?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer. He nodded and took a step towards her.

She smiled, and with that, he came closer. They stared into each other for a few seconds, before she broke down and threw her arms around him. He returned the embrace immediately, but almost reluctantly. She started to cry again, but this time of happiness.

"Yuna, I don't have long, but I had to see you before they made me leave for good." He said in a quiet voice, slightly muffled by her hair.

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling away and looking up into his eyes.

"They said they'd let me say goodbye before having to leave. They're giving me 24 hours exactly to the point. I have one day before I'm gone for good." He explained to her.

"One day? But, I thought that… How could they do this to me! You only have one day and…" He placed his fingers to her mouth to shush her.

"Yuna, if you don't mind, I'd rather spend what time I have left not arguing about the time allowed." She nodded as one single tear fell from her eyes. "Please don't cry, I want these last hours to be happy ones."

"Okay." He smiled, and leaned to kiss her, long sweet and passionate.

"Do you want to go back to the village?" He asked after their lips finally parted.

"No, let's stay out here for awhile." As she said this, the sun had finally set behind her. He nodded and kissed her again. They stayed out for an hour or two, just watching the starts and kissing some more.


End file.
